A Zootopia Valentine's Day Special!
by Leon Burnes
Summary: A Valentine's Day special between our favorite bunny and fox couple. What will Nick and Judy do for their first Valentine's Day...?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Leon here. I'm finally back, although I've been EXTREMELY busy as of late. I swear I'm going to try to keep this updated and finished before Valentine's Day. If I don't, I apologize ahead of time. Cheers!**_

The month of February had just begun, and love encompassed everything around Zootopia. Anywhere a mammal could look, there were hearts and flowers decorating nearly every business front, no matter what style of wares were contained inside. The hundreds of thousands of inhabitants of the sprawling city were getting drunk on all the pink that had surfaced nearly overnight. Some enjoyed the Valentine festivities, others, not so much. Nicholas Wilde, the Zootopia Police Department's very first fox cop, belonged to the latter group of mammals. Even before he had met and fell for a certain grey bunny, the vulpine had hated the lovey-doveyness of the holiday, especially since most mammals were too distracted by the scents of their significant others to be hustled. He did, however, acknowledge that this Valentine's Day would be strikingly different than any other: not only was it his first Valentine's on the straight-and-narrow, he also had a beautiful, fluffy-tailed girlfriend this time around.

Nick racked his brain nervously as he walked through the front door of ZPD's Precinct One, nodding at Dispatch Officer Benjamin Clawhauser as he shuffled by. Even though him and Judy Hopps, also the first cop of her species, had been dating for over six months and would undoubtedly go on a Valentine's Day escapade, he had no idea how to ask her to spend Valentine's with him. He thought it still proper to ask her out, rather than assume they would go out for the love-centric holiday. He just had no idea _how_ to, or even what he would ask her to do. Sure, they had been on numerous dates before, but nothing overly fancy. This, he thought, required some extra class that a simple movie date or walkabout the park could provide. Nick grumbled to himself as his mind raced from dead-end idea to dead-end idea. However, his mind was cleared when he walked into the Bullpen, the clamorous noise of his fellow officers and detectives echoing around the walls. The cloud of aggravation that had come over him cleared in an instant when he saw the wide amethyst eyes of his bunny partner staring at him from across the room. He smiled sheepishly as he made his way over to their usual chair, located just behind the Chief's podium. "You're late," she huffed indignantly in her beautiful singsong voice he had become so accustomed to hearing.

Nick's smile turned to his typical snarky smirk. "Traffic," he responded.

"You don't drive, Slick," Judy said.

"What? There was a huge sidewalk jam. Got caught behind a pileup between a sloth and a snail," he smarted off, his smirk never fading. Judy merely rolled her eyes, having become more than accustomed to her boyfriend's smart-aleck attitude. It was one of the many reasons she loved her fox, nevertheless.

"TEN HUT!" Officer Higgins suddenly bellowed from the front of the Bullpen, having finished his rollcall with Nick's arrival. The entire room went eerily silent, a stark contradiction to the din of noise coming from the room just a moment before. The door on the side of the room opened swiftly as the hulking stoic frame of the water buffalo known as Chief Bogo stomped through.

"Good morning, Officers. I trust you're well-rested," he said huskily with a small snort. "We have three items on the docket. First up, as we all know, Valentine's Day is upon us. Assaults are likely to rise in frequency. Pay special attention to the signs on patrols. Second, training applications for the Sahara Square and Meadowlands TUSK units are being accepted. Experience IS required, new officers need not apply." Bogo looked directly at Nick and Judy with the last comment.

"Oh, sure. I wouldn't want those big bad TUSK officers being too scared of the mean newbie recruits," Nick quipped.

"Shut your mouth, Wilde. You're not mean or scary, by the way," Bogo snapped.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about the bunny here," Nick responded, ruffling the fur between Judy's ears. The entire Bullpen erupted into a knowing laughter, as it was commonly accepted around the ZPD that Judy Hopps was a tiny bundle of fluffy fury when provoked. Judy glared daggers at her vulpine partner.

Bogo, much to everyone's surprise as well as his own, smiled a little. "I'm sure that stipulation was put into place expressively to keep Officer Hopps's… 'determination' away from TUSK," he said, nodding at her to show his admiration, regardless of her instinctive need to do things on her own agenda. He hushed the still laughing crowd of officers as he continued the morning briefing. "Thirdly and finally, something no one in this room enjoys, myself included. Paperwork is falling behind, so someone needs to volunteer to get it caught up the next few days."

Nick's mind began to work quickly. If he and Judy were to be stuck on desk duty for a bit, it would give him plenty of opportunities to ask the beautiful bunny on a Valentine's date. But, at the same time, he knew Judy would be beyond furious is he purposefully put them off the beat, and would likely shut him down completely. Nick looked over at the pensive eyes of his girlfriend, who had sunk down into her seat at the word "paperwork". He grinned at her as he jokingly started to raise his hand. Judy was one step ahead of him and smacked his hand down quickly, her glare returning.

"No volunteers? None? Then I'm picking someone," Bogo snorted. "How about… ah. Our mean little bunny and fox. Officer Hopps, Wilde. Desk duty for the next three days," he said with a glare at his two newest cops. Despite his baleful exterior, Nick swore he saw a gleam in the buffalo's eyes as he laid down his judgement.

Judy acted like she was completely destroyed by the Chief's decision, sinking even further into her seat in despondency. She knew better than to argue with her boss, as previous experience had taught her how much worse that made things. Nick, on the other hand, tried to hide his excitement at getting some relative alone time with Judy. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Hey. Boyfriend-girlfriend bonding time?"

She hushed him quickly and quietly, reaching down and gripping his thigh just above his knee. They were both well aware of the repercussions that knowledge of their unorthodox relationship could bring. They were careful to hide their affection in public, as interspecies relationships were strongly frowned upon to begin with, let alone a predator and prey relationship. Plus, officers were strictly informed that romantic involvements were forbidden between two ZPD members within the same Precinct. They knew that they could face relocation, or worse, termination if word of their relationship were to get out. They thought they did well in hiding their romance, despite their little shows of affection in public, both on and off duty. However, the prying eyes of a certain hardboiled Chief saw everything, including their relationship. As Bogo finished assigning the rest of his officers, he noticed that Nick and Judy had begun to hold hands underneath the table. He dismissed the briefing, thinking to himself as he walked back through the side door. _Might as well give the two lovebirds some time to bond…._

 _ **A/N: So, that's the first chapter. I'm not sure at the moment how long I intend to make this. Let me know what you guys think so far!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Leon here. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out, I just had a really hard time deciding how to write it. I still feel it's rushed, but regardless, here it is: Chapter 2 of the Zootopia Valentine's Day Special!**_

Nick leaned back in his uncomfortable office chair, stretching his back. It was the third day of their desk duty, and both were getting quite restless. Judy was fidgeting from being off the beat for so long. Nick, on the other hand, had failed to ask his bunny partner what he had been intending to ask for the past two days. He knew that despite her increasing aggression and boredom, he'd have to ask her today or strike out completely. Every time he had attempted to bring it up, either Judy had skirted the conversation, or he got cold feet. It didn't help that Chief Bogo would pass by occasionally, keeping a close eye on the two, as they had been known to breed chaos out of boredom. (Well. At least Nick was, anyway.) _Why is this so hard?! She's my girlfriend, after all…._ Nick thought to himself. Even after more than six months, he still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the term "girlfriend", especially when relating it to the tiny grey rabbit he had fallen completely and irreversibly in love with. To him, Judy was more than just a girlfriend. She was a life partner. After all, that boisterous bunny had done the impossible: she had gotten to him. She broke down his walls, piece by piece, until eventually all that was left was her. She wasn't just any rabbit, he often thought. She was _his_ rabbit. And with no more than a careless glance of those soulful amethyst eyes, Nick knew that Judy felt the same way about him.

Nick was jerked away from his thoughts by a light punch on the arm. "Hey, stay with me, Slick. We're almost done here. Don't let Bogo catch you daydreaming," Judy huffed.

Nick realized his maw was hanging ajar. He snapped his mouth shut and grinned mischievously. "Even if I was daydreaming about a certain beautiful bunny?"

" _Especially_ if it was about a certain bunny," Judy responded. "Save that for off the clock."

Nick gasped as though he was mortally shot. "Madam, you wound me!" he overexaggerated, slumping into his chair and spinning dramatically in slow circles. Judy sighed and went back to her paperwork. Even though they had both been working the same amount of time on their separate piles, hers was now much shorter than his. Nick stared at her, amused by her foot, which was thumping slightly on the carpeted floor. "Y'know, you're gonna' wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that."

Judy's ears turned a vivid shade of pink as she blushed. "I can't help it…."

"It's actually pretty cu-" Nick started, but was quickly cut off.

"Do NOT finish that sentence if you want to live." Nick's grin faded as he spun around to his desk. Judy smiled as she continued working on her paperwork. Nick sighed inwardly as he stared at the unsigned document in front of him. He still couldn't think of any way to ask her on a Valentine's date. Was it wrong for him to just… assume they would go on one and not ask? _No, no… I should ask_ , he thought. But how? He had thought about every trick he had up his sleeve, but nothing seemed appropriate for the situation. He knew time was running out to ask, as Valentine's Day was less than a week away.

"Hey, you need a refill?" Judy asked, holding up an empty coffee cup.

"Huh? …Oh, yeah. One complementary cup of ZPD's signature Tastes Like Death brew, black," Nick quipped. Judy rolled her eyes as she left their cubicle. Now was Nick's chance to think of a plan. His mind began racing a hundred miles per hour as he stared up at the high ceiling. There had to be _something_ he could do that would strike the perfect balance between clever, romantic, and thoughtful. After all, a rabbit as special as her deserved a truly special Valentine's proposal. But, even with all his experience as a con-mammal, Nick could think of nothing. His mind was a blank slate except for thoughts of Judy, none of which gave him any clues on how to move forward.

Judy came back from the cafeteria much faster than Nick had hoped she would. His train of thought was interrupted as she gently placed the side of the steaming styrofoam cup against his neck. He jumped and grinned lightly at her. "Lost in thought again, huh?" Judy questioned. "What is it that you keep losing your focus over?"

"Ah, it's nothing," Nick answered as he grabbed the cup. He took a small sip and shuddered at the bitter taste of the cheap coffee. Judy glared at him accusingly as she sat back down. After several more minutes of silence that felt like an eternity, Nick finally sighed. He decided that if he couldn't think of something clever, he might as well bite the bullet and jump in headfirst. "Carrots, will you be my Valentine?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Judy paused in her work. "…What kind of question is that, Nick?" He gulped nervously. Did he ask too bluntly? Was it too rushed? "Of course I'm going to be your Valentine, you dumb fox. I'm your girlfriend. You didn't even have to ask."

Nick breathed out in relief. He leaned back in his chair, ecstatic that it had went smoother than he ever could have anticipated. But, his relief was short-lived. "So, where are we going to eat? You _did_ make reservations, didn't you?" Judy asked.

Nick meant to say something reassuring, but the only thing that he could muster was "Um…."

The atmosphere in the cubicle turned tense. "What do you mean 'um'?" Judy looked at Nick with an icy glare. "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, did you not make dinner reservations?!" she yelled as her anger started to boil over.

Nick laughed nervously. "Heh, who needs reservations? I'm sure your foxy boyfriend has something planned," he stated, trying to calm the furious fluffball in front of him in any way he could.

"I hardly believe that," Judy said as she spun back around in her chair. She looked over her shoulder at him, still glaring daggers. "But if you _do_ have something planned, it BETTER be good."

"Hey, don't I always have good plans?" Nick responded smugly. Judy gave him a doubtful look. "You know you love me," he said.

Judy couldn't help but smile. "Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do," she stated lovingly as she spun around and gave him a quick kiss. As Nick turned to continue working on his paperwork, panic began to take hold. He needed to think of an amazing Valentine's Day date, and fast.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter. I feel like I bombed this one, honestly. If you think otherwise or if you totally agree, please review with what you think. Anything is helpful. The next chapter will most likely be the last one for this little special, and I'll try to post it on Valentine's Day. Again, review if you can, please! Until next time! ~Leon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Leon here. So here it is, the conclusion to the Zootopia Valentine's Day Special! I really poured my heart and soul into this chapter, so it's a little bit longer than what I usually write. There's not quite as much antics in this one, but there's plenty of fluffiness. Enjoy!**_

On the afternoon of Valentine's Day, Nick wandered through the streets of City Central with his usual smug expression ever-present. He had come up with the perfect plan for their date, and he wasn't about to let anything get him down. The brisk cool air of February bit at his cheeks as he zipped up his jacket a little tighter, breathing in deeply. What few mammals actually looked up from their daily duties to greet Nick as he walked by gave him quizzical looks. He had a basket hauled over his back, a blanket folded up in his other hand. _She'll never expect a picnic…._ he mused to himself, feeling proud that he was going to prove his girlfriend wrong. He really _could_ be spontaneously romantic, even if the holiday decreed romance. He had even dressed up for the occasion, wearing a nice dress shirt and slacks with a slim-fitting windbreaker overtop it. As he walked towards Judy's apartment, he took in the scenery around him. There was definitely far more paw-holding and kissing than the city was accustomed to seeing on a daily basis, and there was undoubtedly the feeling of love in the air. Nick couldn't help but feel odd as the giddiness overtook him. For a mammal that feverishly hated Valentine's, he was fully invested this year. And he had an amazing rabbit to thank for it. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't fall even deeper in love with the enigmatic bunny. Her soft grey fur, her deep purple eyes, the way her sultry voice rolled over him like a tidal wave… he simply could not get her off his mind. And Nick was okay with that.

"Hey! Foxy! You look like a mammal with plans! C'mere, you'll need these!" hollered out a voice across the street from Nick. He looked up to see a mobile flower vendor pushing a cart down the sidewalk. _How convenient…._ Nick thought as he darted across the street to the coyote running the stand.

"How much for a bouquet of white roses?" Nick asked.

"For you, Mr. Fox, I'll cut you a deal. 30 Zoomoleans!" the coyote barked.

Nick nearly choked. "30?! Got the market a little bloated there, don't ya'?" he exclaimed.

"What? You going cheap on your girl on Valentine's? C'mon, fox. You're a smart guy. Where else you gonna' get flowers this late? Everywhere else is sold out!" the coyote sneered.

Nick grumbled angrily at the canine as he reached into his pocket. He was half-tempted to hustle the vendor for his price gouging, but he decided better of it as he pulled two bills out of his wallet. He took the roses from the coyote with a glare before heading towards Judy's apartment building once again. Before long, the Grand Pangolin Arms stood tall before him. He walked through the front doors, nodding at the elderly armadillo that ran the building. As Nick began his ascent up the stairs to the eighth floor "loft" apartment Judy lived in, he thought of how much he was going to enjoy her reaction to his plans for their date. Before he even rounded the top flight of stairs, Nick heard the bickering of Judy's highly eccentric and loud neighbors. The rest of the tenants on the floor had affectionately began to call it the "Bucky and Pronk Show". How anyone could be tolerant of such constant yelling was beyond Nick.

As Nick walked up to the door of Judy's one room apartment, he breathed in deeply before knocking. He put on his most suave smile as he gently rapped on the door. He heard a shuffling of paws behind the door, and it slowly opened. What was behind it, Nick could have never prepared for. "Well… hello there, my beautiful bunny," he said lovingly.

Judy was wearing a simple but elegant long-sleeved flannel shirt with rhinestone inlays around the shoulders. She had on a knee-length skirt that matched the flannel pattern of her shirt with black leggings underneath. To accentuate the entire outfit, she wore a headpiece braided with white daisies. Nick simply couldn't fathom how she managed to take his breath away each and every time he saw her, let alone when she was dressed in such a stunning fashion. The entire outfit was just so… her. Sensible but gorgeous all at once. "Hey there, handsome fox," she said, smiling from ear to ear at his reaction. She stepped back to let him into the apartment. "So, what's my boyfriend got planned for our first Valentine's Day together?"

Nick realized his muzzle was open as he walked into the apartment. Recovering his senses, he shut his mouth and remembered the roses, setting the picnic supplies on the floor. "Well, for starters, there's this," he responded as he handed the bouquet to her.

"Aw, Nick! You've never bought me flowers before!" Judy squealed as she grabbed them and breathed in their aromatic scent. "And they're fresh! You had to have paid a fortune for these…."

Nick winced. "That's not important, is it? What's important is that I bought you flowers!" he said smugly. He then nodded at the headpiece nestled in front of her ears. "But… I realize that they're now the second most beautiful flowers in this room."

Judy smiled softly as she walked up to him, standing on her tiptoes to plant a gentle kiss on his cheek. "So, really. What do you have planned?" she questioned.

Nick grinned as he reached down and grabbed the supplies. "Picnic in the park?"

Judy's eyes widened. "Well, I'll be… you did have something good planned," she said affectionately. "I haven't been on a picnic since I was a little bunny."

"Then shall we go?" Nick asked, extending his paw towards her. She nodded happily as she obliged the gesture, gripping his paw in hers. She sat the flowers down on her bed as they left the apartment.

Once back out onto the street, they began to weave their way towards the park nearby the Zootopia Police Department HQ. As the lunch hour approached, the streets began to develop their usual hustle and bustle, occupied by far more couples than usual. Nick and Judy walked down the street, proudly holding paw-in-paw, completely unashamed of each other's presence. The small display of affection was met with a variety of responses from the passerby. The display drew the ire from some, smiles from others. However, none of it mattered to them. On this one day of the year, their unorthodox relationship was less than irrelevant. The only thing that mattered to them was each other. After a fairly quick walk, they arrived at the City Central Park. Nick pulled Judy along to a nice spot at a picnic table underneath a large birch tree. Nick spread the blanket overtop the table and set the basket down. "I tried to pack all of the stuff you've told me you really like," he said as he opened the basket.

Inside was a wide assortment of different carrot- and kale-based foods, many of which practically made Judy drool at the sight of them. She couldn't help but notice the few sparse cricket and blueberry foods stuffed inside the basket. "Hmm… I didn't know I liked blueberries that much," Judy stated jokingly.

"Aha, those are mine," Nick responded as he quickly grabbed a small bag filled with ripe blueberries. "You've got carrots, Carrots."

Judy grinned as she rummaged through the basket. "Wow, Slick. You actually listen to what I tell you," she said sarcastically as she pulled out several of her favorite dishes. "Did you actually prepare and cook this stuff?"

Nick's ears drooped to the back of his head. "What, do you want me to poison you? No, it's all store-bought," Nick replied with a sheepish smile.

"Well, hey. It's better than being poisoned," Judy quipped. She saw Nick's ears droop even further. "You know you love me!" she quickly interjected.

Nick's expression turned soft. "Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do," he responded.

With a quick kiss, they began to eat their special feast. The couple chatted about various things throughout the meal, making jokes and generally enjoying the day for what it was worth. The fox and rabbit eventually lulled off into silence, simply taking joy in looking into each other's eyes. Nick never got tired of staring into the amethyst abyss of those wide, oceanic eyes. They were as bright and round as little moons, and they were just as mystically beautiful. Judy, on the other hand, could say the same kinds of things about Nick's vivid green eyes. She often compared his eyes to the treasured jewels they were colored like and how she wouldn't take a million emeralds in exchange for the vast and unrestrained love those eyes shown. It was almost as if she were looking straight through Nick and into the deep soul within him, the soul she had very much grown to passionately love. However, what Judy couldn't see were Nick's wheels turning inside his head. He was thinking of the single most romantic and perfect thing he could say. He thought back on everything she had told him that she liked when something stood out. He licked his muzzle quickly before speaking. "'Their eyes met and they stared together at each other, alone in space.'"

Judy immediately began to smile a very toothy smile. "Did you just quote The Great Batsby?" she asked incredulously.

"It's your favorite novel, isn't it?" Nick responded, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"I guess you really do pay attention…." Judy said, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest from love for the fox. She leaned in and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"So… now what, Carrots? The day is still young," Nick said as they broke from the kiss.

Judy pondered for a second. "Wanna' watch a movie?" she proposed.

"The movie theatres are going to be packed this evening…." Nick stated somewhat morosely.

"No, no… not at a theatre. At _your_ apartment," Judy said, putting extra emphasis on the word "your".

Nick's eyes widened. "Well, I don't know… my apartment's a mess…."

"Nick, your apartment's always a warzone."

"Yeah, but its Valentine's Day! I should make a good impression…." Nick whined.

Judy shook her head. "You know I don't care about that. I'm used to your apartment being messy. It's an expression of you, and I wouldn't have it any other way," she demanded as she stood up. "Now, c'mon. To your apartment, we go."

Nick pouted a little as he packed up their leftover picnic supplies. "You've been warned, at least."

The sun was just starting to set by the time they had gotten back to Nick's apartment complex. It wasn't quite in the Fox Commons neighborhood, but was right on the outskirts. Nick had considered it a matter of both pride and dignity to not move into the Fox Commons when he became a ZPD officer. However, finding any place that would trust a fox enough to rent an apartment out to him was increasingly difficult the further he strayed from his neighborhood. Regardless, he had managed to find a cheap apartment in the basement of a complex ran by, ironically, a rabbit landlord. Once down in Nick's apartment, they were met with the usual clutter of the living room. "Mi casa, es tu casa," he said with a wide dramatic flourish. Judy began busily clearing the junk off the couch so they could both sit on it. "You pick what we watch, Fluffbutt."

"Y'know, just for that comment, I should make you watch a chick flick. It _is_ Valentine's, after all…." Judy quipped.

"…Touché," Nick responded. "I'll watch whatever you wanna' watch as long as it's not a rom com," he laughed.

After several minutes of thumbing through Nick's surprisingly vast DVD library, Judy finally settled on an animated movie. It was about a movie star dog who didn't know he was a movie star, and required the help of a sardonic cat to face the truth. Judy popped the movie into the Ramsung DVD player and took no time at all in cuddling up next to Nick on the couch. Even when they had run out of the popcorn and drinks Nick had prepared while she picked the movie, neither one wanted to move from the other's warm embrace as they watched the film. Once it was over, Judy looked up at her boyfriend. "Wanna' watch another one?" she asked.

"Are you sure? It's getting late," Nick answered.

"I know. If I fall asleep, can I stay the night here?" Judy continued.

"I can't see why not. It's not the first time that its happened," Nick agreed. Judy smiled softly. "What do you want to watch now?"

"You pick this time."

"Psh. Now I _know_ you'll fall asleep if it's one of my movies," Nick joked. Judy merely rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him as he walked over to the shelf. He scanned for a few seconds before grabbing Mad Yaks: Furry Road and popping it in.

"Of course, you would have to pick Charlize Heron. You're such a fanboy, Nick," Judy giggled.

"Very funny, Fluffy Bunny," Nick responded with a slight gleam in his eye as he made the rhyme. Judy curled back up next to him as he sat back down on the couch. As expected, within the half hour, Judy was out cold, snoring softly on his lap. Nick looked down at the graceful figure of the rabbit as she nuzzled deeper into him. He reached down and started rubbing her ears gently, a light purring noise emanating from deep within her chest. Nick began completely ignoring the movie as he watched his girlfriend sleep peacefully on him. After a few hours, the movie ended and Nick sighed contentedly as he turned off the DVD player with the remote. As gently as he could, he lifted Judy's head and slid out from underneath her. Standing up, he reached his paws under her sides and began to slowly lift her off the couch.

Judy pawed at her eyes sleepily as she felt the sensation of being carried. "Nick… what are you doing…?" she yawned.

"You really are a dumb bunny if you think I'm going to let you sleep on a tiny cramped up couch on Valentine's Day. You take the bed tonight, and I'll have the couch," Nick explained. He opened the slightly ajar door to his bedroom with his hip. Judy glanced around, realizing that it was the first time she had ever been into Nick's bedroom. It was surprisingly clean. Nick carefully laid Judy onto his bed, pulling the covers up around her and tucking her in. "I love you, Judy," he said quietly.

"I love you, Nick," Judy responded with a warm smile.

Nick leaned down and kissed her passionately on her lips before turning away. "Goodnight, Carro-"

He was interrupted by a grey paw grabbing him by the back of the shirt and pulling him down onto the bed. "And you really are a dumb fox if you think I'm going to let you sleep alone on Valentine's Day," Judy cooed.

Nick started to protest, but stopped and smiled before the words could form. He curled up underneath the covers next to Judy, who rolled over to face him. "Why are you so good to me, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Because you're my one and only. And a handsome fox, to boot," Judy answered with a loving smile. They kissed once more before gazing into each other's eyes, arm in arm, nose to nose, neither of them expecting anything more. The last thoughts of Judy that were on Nick's mind slowly turned into ethereal dreams as he drifted into sleep next to the gorgeous rabbit he loved.

" _Living for you is easy living._

 _It's easy to live when you're in love,_

 _And I'm so in love._

 _There's nothing in life but you."_

 _ **~Easy Living by Billie "Lady" Holiday (1956)~**_

 _ **~FIN~**_

 _ **A/N: So, that's it. The end of this fanfic. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I hope you enjoyed reading it, as well. As always, please review! I'd love to know what you think! Until my next story… ciao! ~Leon**_


End file.
